Welcome Back
Welcome Back is the first episode of IDFB, the third season of BFDI. It was released on September 1, 2016, exactly 3 years after its intended release date. This was the longest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of 3 years and 1 month, or 1127 days. The episode takes place 3 years after the events of BFDIA 5, looking into the new life of the objects living in Yoyle City. The main reason why it was not released was because of school, followed by their AdSense account (a system that is a main source of revenue for most youtubers) being banned on March 6, 2014. However, as of June 14, 2016, it was unbanned. On July 23, 2016, it was announced that BFDI would be coming back on September 1st. On September 1st, 2016, it was finally released as "IDFB 1", instead of "BFDIA 6" as most people expected. Plot Cold Open Atop the Yoyle Needy, FreeSmart are making their 1,127th video diary since their arrival in Yoyle City (about eating gumdrops) when Pencil realises that Ruby has left the lens cap on. Ruby states that she doesn't know what a lens cap is, much to Pencil's annoyance. After Bubble records herself eating a fallen gumdrop, Book asks Ruby if she's been doing this the whole time, but she doesn't know. Pencil suddenly realises that the low viewership on the diaries is because of the black screen that results from leaving the lens cap on. Pencil is distraught, but Bubble is surprisingly okay with it. She explains that it's because of how easy it is for her to die. Main Episode Pin, coloured white, meets Fries in the garden, farming potatoes. It is explained that Fries has one fry left, due to rotting, accidental lighting by Firey, and the eating habits of Gelatin. Fries is planting potatoes so he can make more fries. When Bomby arrives, Fries asks him to help loosen the soil, but Bomby becomes confused. We return to FreeSmart as Pencil laments the loss of three years of work. When she realises the viewer will never know who was eliminated after BFDIA 5e, Ruby reveals she was holding onto the results the whole time. Puffball is eliminated with 1,455 dislikes. Pencil asks where Ruby got the results, but when Ruby dangles it over the edge, Pencil slips and falls. It is revealed that Firey is locked in a cage hanging from the platform. Bubble pops when she tries to save her, and while Book and Ice Cube run the stairs, Ruby jumps, shattering at the bottom. Book catches Pencil, and tells her to calm down next time. Off-screen, Bomby explodes, setting Woody on fire. Ice Cube jumps on him to extinguish the fire, but both die in the process. Book commends Ice Cube's selflessness. Book and Pencil go off to recover Ice Cube, Bubble and Ruby from the HPRC. Pin and Fries continue talking about the potatoes, with Pin saying she missed their taste, because of the lack of sunlight in Yoyle City which prevented growing more. Tennis Ball had created a new strain called Grotatoes which required less sun, with potential wacky side effects that Fries doesn't mind. While Pin wonders what Grotatoes taste like, Fries reminds her that they are for him. Nickel arrives, shocked at Pin's loss of colour, but Pin explains that Golf Ball extracted the colour to reform into new limbs, due to their loss in Get in the Van. Pin tells Nickel how Golf Ball can solve anything... ...As we cut to that same Golf Ball telling Tennis Ball that she doesn't know anything. The pair are going to the Science Museum, although Tennis Ball is confused why they'd want to. Golf Ball explains that it's to find "science treasure". Before they can enter, Needle tries to stop them for a FreeSmart related reason, but it fails, and they enter the building. After a short discussion on Needle's behaviour, Golf Ball tells Tennis Ball about all the cool stuff in the Museum. Tennis Ball finds a wall teleporter, which he decides to hold on to. Before they can continue into the next room, Golf Ball sees a row of vases with one missing, which triggers a flashback: :A small white ball referred to as "Bozo" is chased by an unknown figure. As Bozo hides behind a vase, the figure smashes it with a large spiked club, citing a need for punishment. Golf Ball quickly and nervously removes themselves and Tennis Ball from the building, much to Tennis Ball's confusion. Coiny arrives at the garden, and Pin tells him about the Grotatoes. Coiny has heard they're supposed to be delicious. As he goes to eat one, Fries slaps him for his impatience. Coiny tells him to calm down and take a "deep fried breath", to Fries' annoyance. As Pencil and Book walk towards the HPRC, they talk about attempting to extract Match from the TLC. Pencil seems to be doing fine without her, saying that Match was very needy. Book is surprised by this, but they soon arrive at the HPRC and recover their teammates. Coiny and Pin talk about Pin's limbs as Tennis Ball and Golf Ball arrive at the garden with the wall teleporter. The teleporter is explained to be able to teleport people through walls up to 6 inches thick, one person at a time. While the TLC's walls are 5 inches thick, the TLC is inside the LOL, which has the same wall thickness. Fortunately, it has an ultra-power mode, which can function at up to 12 inches, but requires several weeks to charge. Golf Ball, Coiny, Tennis Ball, Pin, Rocky and Yellow Face all head for the Locker of Losers. After some argument, it is decided that the viewers should vote on who should be released first. Stinger That night, Coiny brings boiling frying oil to Fries in order to do deep fried breaths, but he refuses. Leafy hides behind a yoylebush, planning to throw a knife at one of them, but as Coiny dunks himself in the oil, forcing Fries to watch, Leafy becomes more and more horrified and sinks back into the bush. Errors * According to the flashback from BFDIA 2, the TLC was much smaller than the LOL. When Golf Ball explained that the LOL added 5 more inches of metal wall, the TLC fits perfectly in the LOL. * Rocky threw up uncontrollably despite the fact that his Infinite Matter Generator was destroyed in BFDI 25. ** This might be because during the 3-year wait, something could've happen to the Generator, causing it to function normally again. This has not been confirmed. * The HPRC did not have any glue that stuck it to the ground when Bubble, Ice Cube, and Ruby were being recovered. * Yellow Face does not leave a trail of vomit from rolling while covered in it. * The glue from the FreeSmart SuperVan stays up, yet after 3 years, it should have fell down to the ground. * The Wall Teleporter is moving by itself, because if Tennis Ball were kicking it, it would have been in front of him, then drag back. * When Pin was apologizing to Fries, she is at normal height. Seconds later, Pin appears shorter than Fries. In the scene after that, Pin is shown at the same height as Fries again. * Despite of being white in the episode, Pin is shown to be red in the theme song. * When Pencil takes the camera lens off, part of the lens is missing at the leftmost screen. * When Golf Ball and Tennis Ball was entering the Museum, they were opening the right door, but when they're inside, the left door was seen opening and the right door isn't. * Some sprinkles on the gumdrops extend out of the gumdrops and appear to be floating. Trivia * The reason why this episode suffered a delayed release was originally due to Cary and Michael focusing on school, and then it was delayed even more due to issues pertaining to AdSense and Google's lack of communication of what the original issue was. ** In-between that time, many future hints, trailers and updates for the episode in particular and the creators in general has been announced. See Welcome Back/Pre-release for more information. * About one hundred parodies of BFDIA 6 were released on YouTube. * Cary did almost all of the animation (beginning from 0:27), but Michael did all of the audio, the new intro for BFDIA, and had lots more schoolwork. Animating started on August 17, 2016. (Source: Cary chatting on TWOW Central Discord) * Firey only had a few appearances in the episode, all of which had him in a cage screaming. (The scream that was used was the one from Crybaby! while the mouth from Take the Plunge: Part 2 was used). Flower and Spongy also didn't appear or talk in this episode despite appearing in the IDFB intro. * All of the characters that are in the TLC had been redesigned with the exception of the BFDI and BFDIA contestants, 8-Ball, Firey Jr., Grassy, and Nonexisty. * In the new intro, Needle, Pencil, Pin, and Yellow Face's poses stay the same from the BFDIA intro. * Inside the Science Museum, there can be seen a dodecahedron with a spike, a motorcycle helmet, either a cookie dough or sponge block, a wall teleporter, a neuron, a sign painted in red saying "stop her", a companion cube with skulls and crossbones on it. ** Most of them are allusions to Michael and Cary's game, Tidepool, which can be played here: http://htwins.net/tidepool/ * Inside the Science Museum, when Tennis Ball picks up the wall teleporter, Evil Leafy can be seen for a split second. * This episode had more votes than all 6000+ BFDI(A) votes, with a record of 10000 votes. * Puffball is eliminated with 1,455 dislikes (a new record), due to her traitorous act in BFDIA 5e. Since then, voters wanted to teach her a lesson. ** The elimination however, was never shown in this episode. * This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name is/was up for elimination and Puffball didn't win the prize. * Golf Ball is/was the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * Firey won the prize with 1023 likes. * A viewer voting will take place to determine one contestant to come out of the LOL. * This is the sixth episode to not have a Cake At Stake, the others are Take the Plunge: Part 1 (2), Cycle of Life, Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, and the episodes in BFDIA 5. * The TLC and LOL are revealed to have 5-inch thick walls, which combined is 10 inches. * Soon after Tennis Ball attempts to use the Wall Teleporter, Yellow Face announces the viewer voting while halfway through a "BUY NOW" commercial. * It is never explained how or when Bubble escaped the LOL after her disqualification in BFDIA 5. ** However, it was never comfirmed IF Bubble was actually flung to the LOL, she could have just been flung away to somewhere nearby. Or, she could've fallen to her death when she was flung, then recovered by FreeSmart. * Blocky's scene shows him hooking his feet over his head, much like he did in Take the Plunge: Part 1. This means he has done it in the first episode of two different seasons. * There are numerous unexplained discrepancies in the change from BFDIA 5e to IDFB 1. ** Rocky got his barf back with no explanation. ** Pencil cares much less about Match than before. ** Bubble escaped from the TLC/LOL. ** Woody and Leafy have come back to life, even though Woody died in Season 1 and Leafy died in Season 2. * This is the first episode since Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 were the voting takes place in the comment section of the video, nearly five years ago. * Flower and Spongy are the only Season 3 contestants to never appear in the episode outside of the intro and voting screen. Coincidentally, they were the first and second contestants eliminated in Season 1. Gallery IDFB_Gallery_1.png IDFB_Gallery_2.png IDFB_Gallery_3.png IDFB_Intro.png IDFB_Gallery_4.png IDFB_Gallery_5.png IDFB_Gallery_6.png GROTATOES!.png|Pin showing coiny a bag of Grotatoes IDFB_Gallery_7.png IDFB_Gallery_8.png BFDIA5Votes.png IDFB_Gallery_9.png IDFB_Gallery_10.png golf ball and needy idfb.PNG rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG firey cage idfb.png ruby weirded face idfb.PNG Robe.png|Rooooobeeeee. MetalLeafyIDFB.PNG Evil Leafy cameo.PNG Woody saved by Icy.PNG Woody joining the group.PNG Screenshot 2016-09-02 at 6.32.37 AM.png IDFB cast.png|the characters at the end of the theme song. YOYIDFB.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Elimination episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Voting episodes